1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting technology for an image pickup condition in an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera, when an image pickup operation is executed, various image pickup conditions are set in accordance with an image pickup situation (an image pickup scene), a subject, and the like.
The setting of the image pickup conditions is carried out by a user (hereinafter, also referred to “photographer”) or the image pickup apparatus, and the user can decide the setting method by selecting an image pickup mode from among a plurality of image pickup modes provided to the image pickup apparatus.
To be more specific, as the image pickup mode, in a case where the setting of the image pickup conditions is automatically carried out by the image pickup apparatus, the image pickup conditions are automatically set by the image pickup apparatus.
In addition, as the image pickup mode, in the case of selecting a scene image pickup mode with which optimal image pickup conditions can be set in accordance with an image pickup scene, the image pickup conditions in accordance with the selected image pickup scene are automatically set by the image pickup apparatus, and also in a case where the set image pickup conditions are desired to be changed, the user can arbitrarily change the image pickup conditions through a manual operation (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-13476).